


Story

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Fluff, I think?, M/M, Smut, and seungkwan is a diva, domestic AU, it's like they have sex together for the first time, just good feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a few stories that Seungkwan would never ever tell. A few stories that he would rather die than repeat. But those few stories are the stories that he would always think back to whenever he was bored or sad or angry. They always made him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

Seungkwan lived for stories. Stories of happiness. Stories of sadness. Laughter worthy or anger inducing. 

But there are a few stories that Seungkwan would never ever tell. A few stories that he would rather die than repeat. But those few stories are the stories that he would always think back to whenever he was bored or sad or angry. They always made him smile.

His favorite story is the story that he got to live and share with his boyfriend, Hansol. 

Hansol was this magnificent creature who was always willing to laugh with him. That was what really made their relationship a special relationship. Laughter. It truly was the best medicine.

And one night, when the two had had a particularly nasty fight about something that was unimportant, Seungkwan began to think of his favorite story, looking for a reason to smile.

It had happened on a night when they both had nothing happening the next day. Nothing that needed to be done and nothing they wanted to do. It was also a planned night. They had both planned for this particular night and had both nearly been swallowed up by nerves when the night had finally come. But this was something they both wanted. Something they both wanted to do and experience together.

"Seungkwanie," Hansol murmured, stretching out the vowels. Seungkwan looked over at him from the movie they had both been pretending to watch. They were sitting side by side, no less than an inch between them, which was odd for a couple such as them. They were always cuddling or holding hands.

"Yeah?" Seungkwan said when Hansol didn't say what he wanted to say right away. He swallowed before plucking up the courage to just say it.

"I really want to carry out our plans. Do, um, do you, want to, too?"

Seungkwan smiled and leaned closer so that the inch shrunk but they still weren't touching. "Yeah. I do."

Hansol closed the distance and kissed him. It was a rather innocent kiss. Like it had been when they first started dating. All lips and warmth and curiousness. 

Seungkwan tugged on Hansol's sleeve, signaling him to move closer. He didn't seem to get the memo so Seungkwan took it upon himself to shift his weight and swing his leg until he was straddling his boyfriend. Vernon was looking up at him and there was an emotion in his eyes that was entirely new.

"Okay?" Seungkwan asked hesitantly. There were so many questions being asked in that one. Is this okay? Are you okay? Am I doing okay?

"Yeah," Vernon breathed out. He reached up and placed a hand on the back of Seungkwan's neck. He guided him down until their lips met with more urgency. Open mouths led to an awkward clashing of teeth. They pulled away, laughing a little.

"Sorry," Seungkwan said.

"Not your fault." Vernon reached up and lightly and gently grabbed his chin. He ran his thumb over Seungkwan's lips and smiled. "Do you want to continue?"

"Yeah. I really want to."

Hansol brought him down again, this time gentler. The same urgency present. While they kissed, Seungkwan's hands hesitantly moved from their place on his boyfriend's shoulders up towards the back of his neck and then into his hair. It was soft and long enough that as he tightened his grip, he wasn't pulling on it.

Hansol responded to this with a small whimper that he nearly missed. He felt Hansol's hands move down to his hips and press them gently forward. He understood and began to grind down on his lap, creating some much needed friction.

Seungkwan's heart was thumping hard in his chest. Some of it was nerves, some of it was the fact he had never been more turned on in his life. And then their kiss was broken and he heard the words, "Let's go to the bedroom." He could only nod and shakily stand. 

Hansol took his hand and led him to their shared bedroom. He lightly pushed Seungkwan down onto the bed and gave him time to adjust until he was comfortably leaning against their pillows. Then he crawled towards him and situated himself between his legs.

Hansol pulled his shirt off in one smooth motion before leaning down to grip the edges of Seungkwan's sweater. He pulled it up over his head and almost immediately pressed his lips to his neck. Seungkwan tilted his head back and whimpered as he sucked on a sensitive spot right above his collar bone. His lips trailed back up as his hands trailed down to palm Seungkwan through his jeans.

"Hansol, please," he breathed out.

"Tell me what you want," Hansol murmured against his skin. "Tell me."

"Touch me. Fuck me. Please."

And then Seungkwan was being kissed like his life depended on it. It was a new type of desperate and he liked it. Hansol unbuttoned his jeans and slid them and his underwear off before doing the same to Seungkwan. And though this wasn't the first time they'd seen each other naked, it felt different. Like they were seeing each other in a new light.

Hansol quickly crawled over to their nightstand and opened the drawer to grab the newly bought lube and condoms. He situated himself back between Seungkwan's legs and opened the bottle. But before he did anything, he looked up into his boyfriends eyes. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"If you want to stop, tell me. Okay?"

"Okay."

So Hansol spread the lube on his fingers and began to tease the skin around Seungkwan's asshole. He placed slow, open mouthed kisses on his legs while he did so. Perhaps it was his way of distracting him. And then one finger was being slid in.

It felt strange and right at the same time. Seungkwan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that coming into this he would be a little scared. But he had Hansol. Hansol, who had done this before, knew what he was doing. He was trustworthy. He was reaching up and taking Seungkwan's hand in a sort of reassurance as he pushed finger number two in alongside his first.

Now it was more than slightly strange. It hurt a little bit. But Seungkwan found the pain subsiding as Hansol brushed along the magical spot he had only ever heard about.

Hansol laughed into his boyfriend's legs. "I didn't think I would find that tonight." Seungkwan couldn't say anything because he was trying to catch his breath, but he could raise his free hand and flip him off. This made him laugh some more and continue his task of opening him up.

The third finger was just as painful as the second finger had been, but Seungkwan knew that it would subside just as it had with the second finger. Hansol did a fantastic job teasing him and making this new experience as pleasurable as possible. And soon they both came to the agreement that they wanted more.

"This isn't going to be easy," Hansol said, withdrawing his fingers. Seungkwan looked at him with a mix of annoyance and nervousness. "I've been told it's a bigger transition. We don't have to do that tonight. I'm all for just fucking you with my fingers if that's what you want."

Seungkwan shook his head. "No. I want you to fuck me. I really want it."

His boyfriend smiled and quickly rolled on a condom and added extra lube. He leaned forward until he was pressing a soft kiss to Seungkwan's lips. Then, he pressed forward.

It was different from the fingers. It was both painful and pleasurable. Hansol moved very, very slowly. He continued pressing soft and comforting kisses all over Seungkwan's face and neck. And then he was all the way in.

"Are you okay?" he asked Seungkwan. 

He breathed deeply before answering. "Yes. Just, adjusting. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Fuck yes. You feel so good." Seungkwan blushed and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he looked straight at Hansol and whispered one word.

"Move."

Slowly, slowly, he pulled his hips back and then slowly, slowly, rolled them forward again. The whole time he watched Seungkwan to know what area he should aim for. It was hard to look away because there was this absolute pleasure that seemed to wash over him as he was being fucked. For a moment, Hansol worried about being able to control himself when Seungkwan was spread out like this before him.

"Han-Hansol! Please!" he panted. And so his hips sped up, but not to the point that their bed was shaking. He continued to press kisses all over Seungkwan, always watching his reactions.

Suddenly, Seungkwan gasped and his hands grasped at Hansol's shoulders and back. So he aimed at that spot again and again, slowly gaining speed. He reached down and began to stroke Seungkwan to give him further pleasure. Their bed was shaking and probably scraping their floor but it didn't matter. Their world narrowed to each other and only each other. Like nothing else mattered.

And then Seungkwan's back arched and he let out the highest and clearest moan Hansol had ever heard. It was enough to fully push him over the edge and his hips came to a stop as he rode out his orgasm. He pulled out and laid down next to Seungkwan, only now aware of the sticky, warm cum that now decorated the two of them. He began to clean the both of them up, unsure what to say. 

When they had both been wiped down with a wet towel he acquired from their bathroom and the used condom had been thrown away, he laid back down next to Seungkwan.

It wasn't a surprise that his chatty boyfriend broke the silence. "So, is sex always like that?"

Hansol turned and looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling and for a moment, he worried that he hadn't enjoyed himself. "What do you mean?"

"Is it always that amazing? Because if so, you have been holding out on me." Seungkwan turned to face his boyfriend with an almost accusatory look. Hansol laughed.

"Oh my god, I thought you were going to say you didn't like it!"

He looked scandalized. "How could I not like it? That was..." He trailed off, looking for the right word. "There's no word for how amazing that just felt."

Hansol snorted. "I hope you remember this feeling later when the soreness kicks in."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "You just fucked me and you are still annoying."

Hansol rolled over so that he hovered over his boyfriend. "I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you, too." Then he leaned up to kiss him and it all felt right.

Seungkwan was pulled out of his memory by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He didn't have to guess who it was and slowly made his way over and opened the door. Hansol stood before him looking both guilty and sad. For a while, neither said anything. Then, at almost the same time, they whispered, "I'm sorry."

Seungkwan rolled his eyes and pulled his husband into their home. "You're an idiot."

"I should know. I married one." Hansol offered a smile and Seungkwan couldn't help but smile back.

Seungkwan grabbed the collar of Hansol's jacket and pulled him close so he could properly kiss him. It was a rather simple kiss, but there were so many emotions behind it. Passion, regret, forgiveness, slight annoyance, and love. And Seungkwan silently added another story to his growing collection that he would never share with anyone.


End file.
